Two Yukimura Seiichi
by Sin1992
Summary: What will happen if a girl named Yukimura Seiichi met a boy, who named Yukimura Seiichi, in Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō? This is my first English fanfic so please do review so I can improve. Yukimura x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Arrived at Kanagawa**

"Shuu-kun, please pass me those boxes next to you." A middle-aged male, with violet-blue hair, standing by the staircase, said to the teenage boy that was unpacking boxes by the sofa. The teenage boy, with navy blue hair, handed over three boxes to the middle aged male.

"Sei-chan, do you know which boxes belong to me?" A teenage girl, which has an appearance similar to the boy, come out of the kitchen. She pointed to the boxes that belonged to the boy, then went back to tidy up the kitchen.

This Yukimura family arrived at Kanagawa yesterday afternoon. They have to move from Nagoya to Kanagawa, due to the work transfer of Yukimura Shūhei. They are unpacking their stuffs to their new house in Kanagawa. It is a two stories house with a little garden.

Yukimura Shūichi, the elder brother, and Yukimura Seiichi, the younger sister, are dizygotic twins. They are going to become high school students of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō in the new semester started from this April, which will be the day after tomorrow. Since the tidy up is almost finish, Yukimura papa told the two teenagers to go out and have a little walk, so that they can get use to the new environment and prevent them from getting lost in their first day of school. Although it will be very stupid for them to get lost on their way to school, as their new house is just 10 minutes walking away from their new school. The school is straight ahead of them as they just turn the corner that is to the left of their house. The way to the school is so simple and easy, so they decided to turn right instead. Sei-chan is looking at the navigation on her phone, checking for the location of the nearest shopping district, so she could buy some food and ingredient to fill up the empty fridge at home. Shuu-kun is just following her and looking around aimlessly. His blue eyes widen when they walk past a street tennis court, some boys around his age are having a match.

"Sei-chan" Shuu-kun called his younger sister, without taking an eye off the match. Sei-chan stopped and tilted her head to one side, looked at her elder brother behind her confusedly. She followed his eyes to see what causes her brother to be so concentrate. She understood what was happening as soon as she saw the tennis court. She knows Shuu-kun loves tennis; she knows he hasn't played tennis for nearly half-a-year. This is all because of her, her academic results are normally just above average, and since the day that papa told them about the work transfer, Shuu-kun had to tutor her every day in order for her to be able to get into Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō. Their house in Nagoya was far away from their school, so he decided not to join the school tennis club. He didn't want to leave early and return home late just for attending the morning training and afternoon training sections of the tennis club. If he joined the tennis club, he would definitely become a regular with his skill. There isn't any tennis court around their house either, so Shuu-kun could only do the basic training and not be able to have a match with the others. She looked into her brother's eyes, she realised that he wanted to join those boys and challenge them to a match.

"I'll come back for you after I finished the shopping." She said to her brother, she wanted him to have fun and enjoy with the tennis that he loved so much.

"Sei-chan, you are the best~" He turned to her with a big happy innocent smile on his face before he went toward the tennis court. Sei-chan smiled as she watched the back of her brother for a while, before turning back and continues her way to the shopping district. She hadn't seen that smile for a long time, he only show that expression when he is very very happy, which most of the time would be playing tennis with a strong, worthy opponent. This is one of the reasons for choosing the Rikkaidai; they got so many good players in the school to keep Shuu-kun happy.

* * *

It is nearly five o'clock by the time Sei-chan arrived the shopping district. After she brought some ingredient and some daily supplies, she thought is kind of late for preparing dinner at home. Since Shūhei is not having dinner at home tonight, leaving just her and Shuu-kun, so she decided to have something pre-cooked from shop or restaurant in the district. When she walk in the district, looking around for shops and restaurants, she saw a restaurant called らーめん桑原 (Ramen Kuwahara); Shuu-kun love ramen, so she decided to call her brother to see if he have ramen as dinner.

"Moshi moshi, Sei-chan, have you finished yet? I just finished a great match with a guy. When are you coming back?" Shuu-kun answered the phone with a happy voice.

"Shuu-kun, do you want ramen for dinner? I am still at the shopping district."

"Oh, great! We got ramen restaurant close to our house, text me the address. I'm coming." Sei-chan looked at the hung up phone helplessly. She was planning to buy take away from the restaurant then go home to finish the tidy up, but she guessed she has to change her plan now. She sighed and walked into the restaurant to get a table for two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ramen and the Doubles**

"Irasshaimase (Welcome)." Sei-chan was greeted by a bald, dark-skinned middle-aged man that stands behind the bar table.

It is still an early time for dinner, so not many customers were in the restaurant. Sei-chan took a sit at the bar table, as she knows that Shūichi loves sitting there. He likes watching the chef preparing his food. Sei-chan took the menu from the table and read through it, deciding what to have for dinner. Unlike Shūichi, She is not a big fan of ramen. Strictly speaking, she doesn't prefer any food that involved with soup. She thinks that food and soup should be two different things and should never be mixed together.

"Yo~ Sei-chan." Shūichi entered the restaurant in a very good mood, wrapping his arm around his younger sister's neck. Sei-chan put down the menu, slightly pushed him away using one of her hand, while covering her nose with the other. Shūichi released his hand from Sei-chan, rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. He then took a sit next to Sei-chan, skimming through the menu.

"Sei-chan, have you decided what you are going to have?" Shūichi looked over to his younger sister, who shook her head slightly. She's still having trouble on choosing her food.

"Hey chef, could I have a Miso ramen please." Shūichi said to the chef that stand behind the bar table.

"Okay, one Miso ramen coming up. How about this young lady here, what would you like?" The chef started preparing for Shūichi's ramen and asking for Sei-chan's order.

"Oh, don't mine her. She normally took a long time to make her decision when she is not familiarised with the choices." Shūichi answered for his sister. "Alright then, take as much time as you wish, young lady." The chef turned around and concentrates on making the ramen.

A few minutes had pasted. Sei-chan was poking Shūichi's arm and pointing at one of the dish on the menu. "Oh chef, could this girl have a curry chicken rice please." Shūichi looked at the pointed dish and help Sei-chan order her food. He knows she is not comfortable of talking in front of a stranger. In fact, she doesn't talk much, unless it's necessary. She had been very quiet since that day. He and their father are trying very hard, encouraging her to speak more, but it seems to be in a very slow progress.

"So, this young lady finally decided her mind. Here's ya' Miso ramen. Enjoy your meal." After saying that, he placed the Miso ramen in front of Shūichi and returned to prepare other orders.

"Itadakimasu (Let's eat)." Shūichi quickly dig in upon receiving the Miso ramen.

* * *

It's getting closer to dinning hours when the curry chicken rice was served to Sei-chan. There were more and more customers coming into the restaurant by the time the siblings finished their meals. After paying for their bills and prepared to go home, they were blocked by two people at the door of the restaurant. The taller one is a dark-skinned, bald teenage boy with grey coloured eyes, who has a similar appearance to the chef. The shorter teenage boy has short bright red-pink hair and light purple eyes. He was carrying a tennis bag on his right shoulder. The two of them seem to be in some sort of argument.

"You are not leaving this restaurant until you paid for you bill, Marui." The taller one said.

"Ma~ Jackal, you normally treated me and Akaya for snack. Why can't you just let this one go?" The shorter boy, Marui replied while blowing a green bubble gum. He stepped back several time, shorten the distance between him and the exit.

"These are two totally different things. By the way, do I need to remind you this is not the first time you wanted to leave my family restaurant without paying. So, don't tell me to 'just let this one go'." The taller boy, Jackal, replied, wrapping his arm around Marui's neck, preventing him from leaving the restaurant. Marui opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but was cut off by Shūichi, who had put up his custom smile. "Ano, sorry for interrupting. But is it possible to let us through?"

"Oh, sorry about that."The two of them moved aside and let the siblings pass through.

When the siblings walked away from the restaurant, they could still hear some of their argument. The siblings looked at each other and chuckled on their argument. 'That Jackal guy should be a relative of the chef, their appearance look so similar. He and that Marui gay should be quite good friends. They are sooo funny, arguing about something like that. Do they even realise that most of the customers were looking and laughing at them? Plus the food tasted nice. I would defiantly come to this restaurant more often. ' Shūichi thought in his head.

* * *

It was around 7:30 when the siblings arrived home. Shūichi went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. While Sei-chan went into the kitchen to put away the food and ingredient that she brought from the shopping district. It had been a long and enjoyable day for the Yukimura's family. Shūhei and Seiichi had tidy up all their stuff and Shūichi got to play tennis. They are all ready for their time living in Kanagawa. Just wait until the day when they start their new school and new work, meeting new people and opening a new chapter in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews from Dreamer852 and AmeYuuki. I have made the correction based on your comment.

Thank you for those who Follows and Favs. this story.

From this chapter onward, the naming might cause confusion, as Yukimura will start to appear in the story (although this is the main idea of this story). So, please pay extra attention to who I am referring to.

In case anyone wondering, my OC and Yukimura have the same Japanese name pronunciation, but both of their surname and first name are completely different in Kanji.

My OC is: 雪村 静一

Yukimura is: 幸村 精市

Shūichi is: 雪村 秀一

Shūhei is: 雪村 秀平

* * *

**Chapter 3 Arriving at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō**

Today is the 1st of April, the starting day of a new school year. Shūichi and Seiichi both wake up early for their first day at their new school. Shūhei is still in bed; his first day of work doesn't start until 10:30. Seiichi is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and three bento boxes for their lunch. Shūichi is outside in the back garden, doing his daily tennis training. He doesn't want to become all sweaty for the first day of school, so he decided not to go running this morning, but do the basic training on swinging his racket instead.

After putting the breakfast on the dining table, Seiichi went upstairs to wake Shūhei up. She then went out to the garden calling Shūichi in for breakfast. By the time the siblings went back inside the house, their father was already sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, still wearing his pyjama. "Good morning, papa." The siblings greet their father at the same time and took their sit at the table. "Good morning, Shuu-kun, Sei-chan. Are you really for your new school?" Shūhei looked up from the newspaper, starting a conversation with his two 15 years old children. Seiichi nodded quietly as a reply to her father question and carry on eating her breakfast. While Shūhei said he is very excited and looking forward to the time in Rikkaidai.

"Itte kimasu (I'm leaving)." Once breakfast was finished and Seiichi had clean the table and dishes, the siblings were off on their way to the new school, Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō. "Itte rasshai (Have a safe trip)." Their father said, before they left the house, then resume back to his reading.

* * *

Today is a nice and sunny day, the perfect day of a new start. The temperature of Kanagawa is similar to that of Nagoya. The Yukimura household is nowhere near the sea of Kanagawa, but the mild wind still carried a scent of sea water from the Sagami Bay. On the way to Rikkaidai, most of the sakura have blossomed, sunshine passing through the beautiful pinkish pathway, casting shadow on the path. There are lots of people wearing the Rikkaidai jungle green blazer with the same colour of trousers or skirts and a white and dark blue striped tie. The colour of the high school's uniform is a lighter green compared to the junior school. These students are coming from different directions and all headed for the same destination. Some are riding bicycles, some are walking with friends and some are reading a book.

The siblings see more and more students when the distance to the school shortened. When they arrived at the school, there are already many students standing in front of the notice broad, checking for the classes they have been allocated to. Shūichi told his sister to stay where she is and he will go check out their classes. A few minutes later, Shūichi came back, telling Seiichi that she is in class 1-C, while he is in class 1-A. Being brother and sister, it is predictable that the two of them would definitely not be in the same class. They heard a person calling Seiichi when they prepared to head for the classrooms. They turned around to see it is a boy with brown bob cut hair and his eyes are closed, he is the one that called for Seiichi.

"You know him?" Shūichi looks at his sister. Seiichi stroke her head slightly, telling her brother that she has no idea who that boy is.

"Seiichi. Genichirou. You two have come." The boy said.

"Yanagi, you are early." The siblings turned and saw a black bluntly cut hair boy and a navy blue wavy hair boy walking toward the brown hair boy. These three people all carried a tennis bag on their shoulder. When they came closer to the notice board, some students started to whisper, but the three doesn't seem to care about them.

"Have you checked you class?" The black hair boy asks the brown hair boy, Yanagi.

"Indeed, you and I are in class 1-C while Seiichi is in class 1-A." Yanagi answered.

"Let's not block way of the other. We shall head to our classroom." The navy blue hair boy said and started walking to the main teaching building. The two other boys followed right behind him.

"So, it seem I will be in the same class with someone that has the same first name as you do, Sei-chan~. And he seems to play tennis." Shūichi said to his sister, while thinking the three of them look familiar and wondering if he had seen them before. Seiichi just nodded slightly in respond and started walking toward the main teaching building, with Shūichi following her.

After the boring opening ceremony in the school hall, all the students are back in their classrooms. The form period of the first year is the normal 'introduce yourself' stuff, in which Shūichi gain knowledge of that navy hair boy. He is not just having the same first name pronunciation as her sister, but the family name as well. He is also a very skilled tennis player from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō, no wonder he look familiar. He is the 'Kami no Ko (Child of God)'. Although he lost to a first year boy in last year final, his tennis skill is still superb.

* * *

**A/N:** There a new chapter and the appearance of the Rikkaidai Big Three. I prefer calling 'Kami no Ko' then 'Child of God', so in the later chapter I will just use 'Kami no Ko'. Hope you enjoyed the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Encounter**

It has been a week since Shūichi had joined the Rikkaidai tennis club. Today is the day that decides the seven regulars and the three substitutes of the team. The team events of the high school national are the same as the junior school one. Each team consists of two doubles, three singles and one substitute. Since high school students are busier than junior school student, more than one regular might not be able to attend the match due to various reasons, such as university interview or job interview. This is the reason for the three substitutes of Rikkaidai tennis club. These three substitutes will have the same training route as the regulars; they should have decent tennis skills that are close to the regulars, just in case of any unexpected situation happened right before the tournament.

Since yesterday, Shūichi had been all fired up and excited about today afternoon club activity. He is looking forward to have a match with those skilled players, especially those who have attended the U-17 training camp. He wanted to test his skills, the skills that haven't been used for nearly half-a-year. He wanted to know the different between himself and those who had been officially trained. He is too excited and cannot concentrate in lesson. He even forgot his bento at home and only realise that when he can't find it during lunch time. He decided to go find Seiichi to see if he can share hers one.

* * *

Some of the students are coming out when he arrived at the door of class 1-C, so he decided to ask them if his sister is inside or not. "Excuse me. Is Yukimura Seiichi in the classroom?" "Yukimura-kun, someone is looking for you." One of the boys turned back inside and said, before following his friends to have their lunch. Shūichi then closed his eyes and rest by the door, waiting for his sister to come out.

A moment later, a person came out of the classroom. "Are you looking for me?" Shūichi opened his eyes and saw the person in front of him. Is not her sister but the 'Kami no Ko', Yukimura Seiichi.

"Oh, is Yukimura-kun, why are you in this classroom?" Shūichi rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and asked. He is surprised that Yukimura is in here.

"Yukimura-kun, you are looking for me but surprised I am here. Hmm~" Yukimura looked at Shūichi and say with a tone of uncertainty.

"Seiichi, I believe he is looking for his sister." Yanagi came out from behind of Yukimura, stating the reason for Shūichi.

"Ah, that's indeed is what I am here for, Yanagi-kun. By the way, is my sister here?" After saying that, Shūichi saw his sister walking towards him, with Sanada right behind her.

When Seiichi stands right in front of him, Shūichi first thanks Sanada for getting his sister. He then put his hand on her sister's head, ruffling her hair and said, "Why do I have to wait so long for you to come out? When people call for you, you should come out as quickly as possible." One of Seiichi's hands moved up to her head, trying to free herself from her brother bullying. She uses her other hand, pointing at Yukimura, who is now talking to Sanada and Yanagi. The three of them are not very far away from the siblings. The siblings could hear them discussing about today club's tournaments while the same apply to them. The three of them could hear the siblings talking and stopped their discussion when they noticed Seiichi's pointing at Yukimura.

"Is something wrong, Yukimura-kun?" Yukimura turn to face Seiichi, his blue coloured eyes looking into her orchid coloured eyes. Seiichi froze upon seeing and hearing Yukimura's voice, then quickly look away and put down her hand.

"I apologise for her behavior, Yukimura-kun. Sorry to interrupt your discussion." Shūichi said to Yukimura then turn towards his sister, looking at her with a serious expression. "You can't just assume people are not calling you just because there is another 'Yukimura Seiichi' present. 'Yukimura Seiichi' is his name, but it is your name, too. You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home." After saying that, he changed his expression to his embarrass sheepish smile. "Ano, Sei-chan. Can I share your bento? I forgot mine and I got tournament his afternoon."

Seiichi sigh slightly and return to her sit. She then brings her bento to Shūichi and pushing him out of the classroom. "Are you giving me your whole bento?" Seiichi nodded. "We can share, you needed to have lunch." Seiichi slightly shakes her head, biting her lip before quietly saying, "Not hungry." And point to Shūichi to say, "Energy."

Shūichi's blue eyes widen, surprised by his sister. 'She is talking in front of people other than their father and himself.' This is such a big improvement for her; He hopes this is not just a onetime thing. He definitely needs to tell Shūhei about this after he got home. He snaps out of his thought, patting his sister's head, using his softest voice telling his sister that, "You still need your lunch even if you are not hungry. How about I go buy you a sandwich or an onigiri (rice ball) from the tuck shop?" Seiichi bite her lip again, before saying onigiri to her brother. 'So, this is not a onetime thing. Good to know.' Shūichi thought while heading to the tuck shop.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. The next update will not be any time sooner than next Wednesday, as I have two presentation to prepare. I will have to speak for ten minutes! So scared about it.

Anyway, there will be match description in the next chapter. Shūichi is going to fight for the regular space.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews from Emily and Guest. I do understand the story is slow and short. As English is not my first language, it is quite difficult for me to write a chapter than is over 1,000 worlds. So far, this story is even longer than any of my coursework assignment. But I will try writing longer chapters or combining a few chapters into one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Rikkaidai Tournament**

At half-past-three, all the lessons had finished. Some students were taking responsibility to tidy up the classroom; some students were heading home and some students were heading to club activity.

Shūichi grabbed his stuff quickly and headed to the tennis courts. When he arrives at the courts, some of his teammates are looking at the notice broad; checking for the groups that they have been allocated to, wondering who they will be playing against with. There are 35 students in the Rikkaidai high school tennis club, a little fewer than the numbers of the junior school. These 35 students are divided into five groups; each group consists of seven players. Each member will play two matches in the afternoon and one match in the morning, so it will be over by the third day afternoon. The two players that have most winning matches from each group will be selected. These ten students will play against each other for the next three days, to determine which seven of them will be the regulars and which three of them will be the substitutes. So, this whole tournament event will be holding for this whole week. Even if the tournament is finished, every member has a chance to challenge one of those ten people to fight for their position every month, as seats are always reserved for the capable.

Shūichi is quite lucky, as he is not allocated to a group with any of the former Rikkaidai junior school's regulars. He is the only first year in his group; others are two third years and four second years. He is not very happy with this arrangement; he wants to have a match with the U-17 as soon as possible, but he will have to defeat the seven seniors in his group first.

* * *

Shūichi defeats one of the second year easily and quickly with scores of 6-0. He did not even break a sweat from that match. His last match of today is against a third year called, Sato Hajime. Sato is currently a regular of the team; he is a player with counter puncher play style. His speed and reflex are his weapons. He can react to the ball quickly and move to position swiftly due to his sharp vision for seeing moving objects and his long legs. Shūichi is having a hard time playing against Sato; his half-a-year blank period has slowed down his response to Sato's high speed ball.

The current score is 5-0, one more game for Sato and he will win the match. Most of the others have finished their matches and are standing around the court, observing their match. Shūichi and Sato are now sitting on the benches for the 90-second breaks during the changeover. 'Damn it, if I can't even defeat him, how could I stand a chance against those U-17 people. Sato senpai's serves and returns are fast, but not that strong. I can return them if I could catch up with the ball. After these five games, my body have familiarised with the high speed, so there is no problem in returning the ball in the later games. The problem is even if I returned the ball, there is no way I could get a score from his fast response and movement. What should I do?' Shūichi thought in his mind, listing out the pros and cons of both Sato and himself, trying to come up with a possible strategy against Sato. 'If he is used to fast ball, changing his rhythm with some slow ball might help, but this wouldn't last for a long period of time… It will cost too much energy to hit a ball that faster than his reflex, so this cannot be used for more than three times. Otherwise, I will not have enough stamina to finish the match…'

Is Shūichi serving game after the 90-second breaks, "Sa, time to get serious. I am not going to lose with 6-0. That will be a disgrace to my tennis." He said while bouncing the ball at the baseline, getting ready to serve. "If your eyes are that good… how about something like this." He serves a ball that blurs after it bounces, creating an illusion of many balls flying off in random directions. There are more illusions in Sato's eyes due to his excellent eyesight. Sato could not keep up with the serve and Shūichi gets a service ace. Shūichi's second serve disappears after he hits the ball with his racket, catching Sato off guard and missed the ball.

"Yagyū, does these two serves look familiar to you?" A person with silver-gray hair that tied in a rat-tail style asked the purple haired person next to him.

"I believe those are similar to what the Seigaku first year used when he played against Yukimura in the national final." The purple haired person, Yagyū answered.

"Those techniques are that Echizen used are Abare Dama and Kamikakushi. They are originally from Fudomine, Tachibana Kippei and Shitenhōji, Chitose Senri. This two serving are different, just having similar effect. The original Abare Dama is not a serving technique. And Kamikakushi should only disappear after the ball bounces." Yanagi added.

Shūichi's third serve is similar to his first one, creating illusion after it bounces. "The same trick wouldn't work on me twice." Sato said. "Oh, really… But who tell you that this is the same 'tricks'." With Shūichi saying that, all of the illusions disappeared. Shūichi's forth serve is a simple serving but with very high speed. Sato catches up a bit late, surprised by it speed. Causing the return to be higher than normal, giving a chance for Shūichi to smash and score.

Shūichi is exceeding his limit, breaking Sato's rhythm with some slow balls and a sudden fast ball scored him some points. The match becomes a see-saw battle between both of them, none of them wanted to lose the match. The match continues for another 45 minutes or so until it ended. Shūichi loses with 6-4.

"Catching up with four games in a roll! Have you been losing in purpose for the previous five games? Are you toying with me?" Sato said angrily. He's not happy with the results.

"Relax senpai. Why would I do something like that, risking my chance to become a regular?" Shūichi answered with his hands in the air. "I just need time for my body to get used to your speed. And I don't really like using those fancy techniques. Tennis should only be hitting the ball back to your opponent's side, without the opponent playing a good return." He added his explanation to Sato.

"Huh. Hope you are telling the truth, or else… Anyway you have played a good match, is not that easy to get four games from me and being able to catch up with my speed. Mōri and those crazy 'Big three' are the only people that I lost to when we were in junior school." Sato said while patting Shūichi's shoulder. "I am looking forward to your improvement in the future." He left behind this sentence before leaving the court and into the changing room.

* * *

"Ah. That was a tiring match. I'm still not used to this intensive movement." Shūichi said to Seiichi after taking a quick shower in the changing room. "Let's go home, Sei-chan. I am starving. Do we still have some biscuits for me to eat before dinner? I am so looking forward to dinner time. I think I could eat a whole cow. By the way, what are we having for dinner?" Shūichi said while rubbing his tummy. Seiichi followed Shūichi and pulling the hem of his uniform before pointing at their left hand side.

"Yo~ Remember us? We have met in Jackal's restaurant. I am Marui Bunta, class 1-E. This is Jackal Kuwahara, class 1-B. Shikuyoro." Marui said to the siblings while blowing a green bubble gum.

"Ah… Nice to meet you, Marui-kun, Kuwahara-kun. I am Yukimura Shūichi, class 1-A. This is my little sister, Yukimura Seiichi, class 1-C." Shūichi replied, not really understanding why they are waiting for him and suddenly introducing himself. As a matter of courtesy, Shūichi introduced themselves back to Marui and Jackal. Marui coughed upon hearing Seiichi's name. He then warped his arm around Shūichi's shoulder, causing Shūichi to bend down and asked if Shūichi wanted to join them for dinner.

"Although I am starving and planning on having dinner early, don't you think is kind of early for dinner? Is only 5:30." Shūichi said while freeing himself from Marui's arm.

"It will be around time when you get to a restaurant and have the food served to you."

"That's true. And I would love to go with you, but we have to go home…" Shūichi was cut off by Seiichi. She was poking his arm, trying to get his attention, before showing him her phone. 'Oh, he is on night-shift today and won't be having dinner at home. So, I guess we could have dinner outside then.' Shūichi thought, after reading the message from Shūhei.

"So, what are you planning for dinner, Marui-kun? We don't know much around Kanagawa. We have just been living here for a few week and haven't been eating outside, expect for that time at Kuwahara-kun's." Shūichi asked while warping his arm around Marui's shoulder as a pay-back.

* * *

After arrived at the restaurant and had their orders taken, Marui decided to kill the time by asking more question to Shūichi.

"So, Yukimura-kun, you're not bad in tennis. Which school are you from?"

"We are both from Nagoya Seitoku."

"I didn't recall seeing you in the nationals. Your skills are definitely better than some of those foreign exchange students." Marui said in an uncertain voice.

"That's because I had not joined the tennis club. Our house is quite far away from the school, so I did not join any club activity."

"Souka." They have carried on chatting while Seiichi and Jackal sat next to them and listened to their conversation. Marui had known more about Shūichi by the time their food is served.

* * *

It is Saturday afternoon, the last match of the tournament for the ten chosen one. Those ten people are: the seven former junior regulars, Mōri Juzaburō, Sato Hajime and Shūichi. Shūichi had been playing against them since Wednesday afternoon. Although having lost to all of them, none of the results are 6-0. Expect for Yukimura, who he will be playing now. The five matches for this afternoon are: Yukimura against Shūichi; Sanada against Sato; Yanagi against Mōri; Nio against Yagyū and Marui against Jackal.


End file.
